tales_of_the_old_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacen Aerys
Jacen Aerys is a 26 year-old Human male who serves as a Jedi Knight in the Jedi Order. Originally born on the planet Corellia, Jacen was recognized as a Force sensitive and adopted by the Jedi Order as a child to be trained. Aerys has chosen a fairly rare classification in the Jedi Order, becoming a Force Warrior, a Jedi who practices a unique form of unarmed combat, focusing heavily on control, and mixing meditative techniques and martial arts to create an incredibly potent combat form. 'Personality' tba 'Background' tba 'Story' tba 'Powers and Abilities' 'Close Combat Skills' As a Force Warrior, Jacen practices unarmed combat over Lightsaber use. Jacen allows the Force to flow through his body, allowing him to strike unarmed with expert precision and incredible power. Jacen is a master of this art, and is able to far surpass unaided masters of other martial arts such as Echani and Teras Kasi. That being said, Jacen has practiced in both of those disciplines as well to further enhance his control and skill in battle, as well as many more unarmed fighting styles. Jacen has thus become a master martial artist, and poses a significant threat to most beings even without the aid of the Force. Jacen, to most combatants, is incredibly unpredictable in combat as the vast majority of opponents would have no idea what to expect from someone who fights as he does, and would more than likely underestimate him. Jacen's immense skill, combined with his Force powers and other equipment, allows him to easily compete with lightsaber wielding foes, and in some ways is even more dangerous than he would be otherwise. 'Force Abilities' Jacen is a powerful Force user, albeit a bit unconventional. Jacen specializes in the use of Force augmentation to enhance his physical abilities to an extreme extent, becoming far more proficcient with the fairly basic skill than most other Force users. Jacen's augmentation is at a level that allows him to compete with even powerful Force Rage users without having to rely on his emotions. To augment himself even further, Jacen is extremely skilled in the use of both Battlemind, and Force Valor, making him incredibly perservant and powerful in combat. Additionally, as a part of his meditations, Jacen has developed a danger sense that allows him to instinctively dodge atacks and escape fatal blows, Battle Precognition. Other than that, Jacen focuses heavily on defensive Force abilities and other skills that can enhance his melee combat and protect him in battle. *'Force Augmentation - '''Jacen, as stated above, is a masterul user of Force Augmentation. He is able to give himself high levels of superhuman strength, speed, durability, and endurance, allowing him to physically dominate the vast majority of other opponents. Additionally, Jacen is able to augment his senses as well, giving him superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. Through this Jacen is able to see in many directions and for long distances, as well as through objects and in all kinds of light. He is also able to on some level understand foreign languages through Force Hearing. *'Force Resistance - 'Jacen has an exceptionally powerful resistance to the Force powers of others, something that he has purposefully focused on so that he doesn't have to worry about being overwhelmed by the might of other Force users, since Jacen largely relies on physical combat. Also, as a Teras Kasi practitioner, combined with his Force Resistance, Jacen is largely immune to most mental attacks. *'Force Sense - 'A basic Force Skill, Jacen is able to sense the Force in others, impending threats, ripples in the Force, or possibly the future, among other things. **'Battle Precognition -''' A variant of precognition that allows Jacen to sense and foretell the flows of the Force while engaged in battle. Additionally, as an Echani practitioner, Jacen's warrior instincts largely bolster this precognition even further. *'Shatterpoint - '''Jacen is capable of seeing Shatterpoints, akin to fault lines or weak points. In relation to events, a single "strike", or action, could cause events to transpire completely differently than they might have otherwise. Shatterpoints can also be discovered in the physiology of living beings, allowing Jacen to hit weakpoints or possibly reopen old wounds. When applied to physical items, Jacen is able to see weak points in their composistion, and by allowing the Force to surge through them, Jacen could effectively shatter even incredibly durable objects or materials. Jacen is still a relative novice in regard to this ability, but can still use it effectively on some level. *'Telepathy - 'Jacen is able to communicate with others with his mind. **'Mind Trick - 'This ability allows Jacen to influence the minds and actions of weak minded individuals. **'Animal Bond - 'This ability lets Jacen form bonds with animals through the Force. Effectively allowing Jacen to tame and befriend animals, so that they may be used as battle partners, mounts, or guards. *'Telekinesis - 'Jacen is able to use telekinesis to move other beings or objects with his mind, as well as control and create physical impulses and forces. Jacen is able to use the Force to push and pull his opponents, as well as put up telekinetic barriers against their attacks, and make powerful blasts and waves. Jacen is known to be a subtle user of telekinesis, so much so that his opponents rarely realize what he's doing beforehand. *'Force Bellow - 'This power lets Jacen amplify his voice using the Force, allowing him to effectively stun his enemies amongst other things. *'Control Pain - 'This ability allows Jacen to supress the pain that may be inflicted upon him in battle, letting him fight through intense injuries. *'Detoxify Poison - 'This power lets Jacen remove harmful substances or toxins from his body entirely. *'Force Enlightenment -''' This power takes the Force powers that Jacen is most skilled in, and pushes them to the highest degree that Jacen could possibly use them at, drawing out the height of his potential. The powers that Jacen is able to enlighten are Force Valor, Battlemind, and Battle Precognition. *'Force Stealth - '''Jacen is capable of suppressing his own presence in the Force, as well as his light side affiliation, making him incredibly hard to detect. *'Force Deflection - 'Jacen can use the Force to deflect projectiles without the use of his lightsaber, such as blasterfire or physical projectiles, or potentially even a lightsaber blade or Force lightning. *'Tutaminis -''' Similar to Force Deflection, but different in that Jacen is able to absorb things such as blasterfire instead of simply deflecting it. This could also be used to potentially block a lightsaber blade, or even absorb and redirect Force Lightning. This absorbed energy could be used to fuel Jacen's Force attacks. *'Protection Bubble - '''Jacen has the ability to create a defensive sphere around himself that is able to block lightsabers, deflect blaster bolts, and generally protect from most damage. *'Alter Damage - 'This technique is normally used by Force users to alter the damage of their lightsaber to either make it nonlethal or to enhance its power. Jacen instead uses this ability to weaken the lightsabers of his opponents. *'Force Weapon -''' Jacen can use the Force to imbue other objects or weapons with the ability to stand up to lightsabers temporarily. This ability could also be used to apply Force powers to objects such as a Force Push. Jacen employs this ability in a slightly different way, using it to enhance his body and clothing instead of another object. This allows Jacen to defend against lightsabers and strike with considerably enhanced power. *'Convection - '''Jacen is able to use the Force to essentially alter his body chemistry and make his skin burn with intense heat. This skill does not damage Jacen himself, but could potentially cause his opponents to burst into flames when struck. *'Battlemind -''' This Force power allows Jacen to augment his morale and fighting spirit through sheer focus, giving Jacen the drive to fight throug even the worst hardships. Jacen is able to overcome fading stamina or severe injury whilst using this technique, and fights with a fiery and controlled passion whilst this technique is active. *'Force Valor -' Jacen is able to increase the resolve, accuracy, and speed of himself and his allies through the use of the Force. By tapping into the Force, Jacen is able to increase the rate at which his capacities function, allowing him to move more quickly, strike more powerfully, and fight with improved accuracy. Category:Characters Category:Freezing-Soul Category:Human Category:Male Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight